Unlikely Allies
by Kristen257
Summary: Sequel to Unwell. Connor meets up with someone interesting and they become unlikely allies. You can find Unwell in my author profile.


Name: Kristen aka Daydreamer  
  
Title: Unlikely Allies  
  
Email: Please send all emails/feedback to aurora-d@moose-mail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Connor or anything associated with the show Angel. I also don't own Ava or anything else associated with the show Roswell.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Characters: Connor, Ava. No pairing.  
  
Spoilers: For Angel major Season 4 spoilers and the prequel to this story. For Roswell there are spoilers for Season 2, specifically the ep Meet the Dupes.  
  
Feedback: Is so appreciated and cherished. This is my first Roswell/Angel crossover and I haven't been writing fanfic for very long either so please let me know what you think.  
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Unnatural if they accept it, since this isn't really a Dawn/Connor fic, Fanfiction.Net. Anywhere else? If you want it, all you have to do is ask.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Unwell. Connor meets up with someone interesting and they become unlikely allies. You can find Unwell here:   
  
A.N. This is unbeta'd so beware. I may have missed a typo or two.  
  
The PTB's have too healthy a sense of irony in my opinion. I knew that. However they've just pointed it out to me once more.  
  
Remember when I said I was done with lies? I know. I've said it before, and it didn't stick then either. 'Cause here I am hanging out in the hotel room of an alien who specializes in lies. Mindwarps, she calls them. She has the ability to make you see anything she wants. She can build an illusion and make it real for anyone.  
  
Well, anyone but me that is.  
  
I'm immune. Well if you're going to live a life filled with lies you should be able to recognize them I suppose. I have a long history of that.  
  
I knew when Holtz lied. I just chose not to let on that I knew or do anything about it. I didn't want to have a vampire for a father so I stuck with the devil I knew. Which is probably a pretty accurate description of Holtz I guess.  
  
I knew what Jasmine was all along. No matter how "Power"-ful she considered herself she never would have been able to hide herself from me.  
  
Then I let the lie of being normal last so long because I wanted it so badly. I was in denial. I suppose I was trying to replace the family I couldn't have with Cordy, Jasmine, and Angel.  
  
It seems I've wanted a family for so long and it's the one thing I'm destined never to have.  
  
The lies never seemed to last long no matter my feelings on the matter. Then after I killed Jasmine and the magic of my normal life wore off I swore off all lies. At least until the Powers decided to play with me again.  
  
So here I am living with the lies once more. Or rather Ava, who can create them.  
  
I bet the Powers That Be are laughing their asses off at me right now about that.  
  
I met Ava tonight when a large group of vampires attacked the club we were both in.  
  
I loved it.  
  
Battle and death are in my blood. Its part of what I am; the Destroyer. And I was in my element tonight fighting vampires. Most of the club was in a panic trying to escape. A few people stayed and fought. I didn't mind as long as they stayed out of my way.  
  
Then I noticed something odd. The vampires were reacting as if they could see something I couldn't and it terrified them. If I concentrated I could see the overlay; the illusion they were all afraid of laid over reality. Who was doing it?  
  
I split my focus between dusting vamps and searching the club for the cause. There! In the corner was a girl with curly dark brown hair and piercings. She was dressed in brown leather pants and a halter top. The girl was concentrating hard with her eyes closed. I know she was the one doing this.  
  
Since it was working out to my benefit I kept an eye on her as I fought, making sure no vamps came near her.  
  
She soon began to sway with weariness however, and I could see the illusion losing its strength. A few minutes later she fell to the floor exhausted, and the remaining vampires were free from the illusion. They seemed rather pissed about it and unfortunately for her they accurately guessed who had done it.  
  
I climbed atop a table and leaped over three of them to land in front of her in a crouch. I turned around as they rushed me to get at her.  
  
They didn't realize what they were dealing with or they chose to ignore the fact that I had killed so many of their comrades. Either way they were soon dust and I stood in a circle of ashes dripping blood from my wounds.  
  
I swept a quick glance around the club. There were no vampires left and I was the only person left alive and conscious.  
  
In the distance I could hear sirens making their way towards the club. Time to go.  
  
"Wait!" It was the girl. The sirens must have woken her or she wasn't as unconscious as I thought. "Take me with ya. Please."  
  
I paused in indecision. I was alone. That was the way I liked it, and it was what was best.  
  
"Yo, I helped ya out. Da least ya can do is give me a helping hand out of here."  
  
I rolled my eyes. I could have succeeded without her help. Her magic, I thought scornfully.  
  
Probably.  
  
Damn it. I can't lie to myself either. So I picked her up and made a speedy escape. I kept to the shadows and no one noticed us. Though in this neighborhood I doubt anyone would have raised a brow at the sight of me carrying a girl down the street.  
  
She directed me to her hotel room. She was too tired to find her key so she waved her hand over the lock. It opened with a click.  
  
More magic, I thought in disgust. She showed me where the first aid kit was and I plied her with the first bottle of cherry coke she had in the room.  
  
"I'm Ava."  
  
"Connor," I replied, and then continued bandaging the worst of my injuries in silence.  
  
She apparently couldn't take a hint though. "So what are ya?"  
  
"What are you?" I answered back.  
  
"Nothing," she said defiantly, daring me to believe her.  
  
"What a coincidence," I noted sarcastically. "So am I."  
  
Silence followed where we stared each other down.  
  
Then I felt a flutter in my mind as if she was searching for the answers I wouldn't give.  
  
"You might as well quit it," I pointed out. "Your magic won't work on me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Ain't no such thing as magic, cornball."  
  
Hmph. "Really. Then what do you call what you just did? What you've been doing all night?"  
  
She gave me a speculative look. Now, I realize that she was weighing the pros and cons of telling the truth and hooking up with someone like me. In any case she told me the truth. I always recognize the truth, even when it gets weird.  
  
She's an alien. A reincarnated duplicate of a queen from another planet. She told me her story and I told her mine.  
  
Somehow, she talked me into staying with her. We've got an agreement. She protects me with her abilities from alien badness if it shows up, and I take care of her with my supernatural abilities. It's a tentative arrangement, but I'll go with it for now.  
  
Despite her ability to make a lie real, I can tell she's all about being honest with herself too. I think she's as tired of the lies as I am. So we'll stick together, and maybe one day we'll make our own family. The family we're both hoping for. I always wanted a sister...  
  
The End  
  
For now this is where it ends though I do have plans for more in this series. Suppose now I'll have to come up with a name for the series. LOL If you have any suggestions let me know. :) Likewise if there's anything you'd like to see in a future story. And please tell me what you thought of this. :) 


End file.
